


Stronger

by Real_Life_Mermaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass Female Reader, Gen, Other, fic request, reader kicks lucifer's ass, rock never dies, season 12 episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Life_Mermaid/pseuds/Real_Life_Mermaid
Summary: Fic request from Tumblr:"I was wondering if I could get something about the reader being very powerful and being able to defeat Lucifer by herself while the guys watch shocked. Also, Lucifer being shocked by her appearance. Characters include Cas, Dean, Sam, Crowley and Lucifer. Maybe set in S12 E7 and before they go in to fight, the reader shows up and tells them she can handle this or something. Cas and Crowley have no clue who she is, thinking she was a myth or something!"As per the request, this takes place in S12xE7 "Rock Never Dies" upon the boys' arrival at the Meteor Club where Ladyheart is due to give the ultra secret show, which results in the battle with Lucifer using Vincent's vessel. As for the reader... well... Here's my take on that :) enjoy!





	1. She is ALL of them

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that one paragraph is dialogue straight from the episode, I did not write it and do not own it!!!
> 
> This was my first fic request and so fun to write! BAMF ladies are my jam and I love nothing more than someone telling a girl she can't do something and for her to turn around and go "watch me!" and proceed to kick ass! So whether you have already kicked your own demons in the ass, are currently facing them or are struggling with finding the courage to face them, this story is for you!

Hanging up your phone, you pinched the bridge of your nose and let out an annoyed groan over the news you had just been given. Lucifer was out. AGAIN. And the Winchesters – oh yes, you knew all about that ragtag pair of troublemakers – had failed to subdue him. AGAIN. Despite having an angel and the King of Hell at their side, Lucifer was out throwing a temper tantrum while playing “ultimate rock star fantasy.” This was getting out of hand and frankly you were tired of it. You spent the last 5,000 years fighting other people’s wars and were just finally easing into retirement, taking considerable advantage of the significant wealth you had amassed over time. You deserved it, darn it. “Another drink, Miss Y/N?” the butler had come by to take your empty glass from where you were reclined in a plush lounge chair at the edge of a sparkling infinity pool. “No thank you. But be a dear and have Estelle pull out my suitcases, please.” “Going somewhere, my lady?” You sighed and took one last glance at your idyllic view of paradise from the luxurious cliff side manse you had only just settled into. A lush tropical jungle spread out in a valley before you, ending in a white sandy beach, upon which the sea gently lapped in a thousand shades of blues and greens. It was a view you knew would be utterly and entirely destroyed if you didn’t do something. Lucifer had immense power… but you were stronger. “Unfortunately, I need to take a trip for business.” “Understood, madam. I shall book your travel arrangements. Where to?”

“America. Los Angeles, California.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Meteor Club, the impala rumbled into the adjoining alleyway, before coming to a halt and shutting down into silence. With a metallic creak of the doors, Sam and Dean Winchester exited the car, still in a heated argument. “I still think this is a bad idea. Why are we chumming it up with Crowley again? This whole thing is his fault and I can’t believe Cas has been working with him!” Dean complained loudly. Sam rolled his eyes so hard, his whole body moved in response. “I don’t like this either, Dean, but this is Lucifer! And if you hadn’t been such a cocky rock star wannabe to that girl, we might have gotten the secret show location sooner and already been set up here with a plan. We’re lucky Cas had a connection!” “Oh right, ‘Agent Beyoncé’” Dean retorted back, voice dripping with sarcasm and using his fingers to mimic the quotations. “Oh get over it Dean, you’re just jealous he managed to do the legwork on this one. Is it because he said you looked like a lumberjack?” Dean gasped, straightening his new leather jacket, “How dare you!” Sam smirked at his brother and held up his hands in defense but Dean wasn’t done. “So what’s your excuse for the whole rock star look, huh? You like that douche, Vincent Vicente’s music! You disgust me!” Sam dropped his hands and shot a trademarked Winchester bitch face at Dean before they were interrupted by two figures making their way towards them.

Castiel had his cell phone to his ear as they approached. “Ugh, Tommy is still not answering,” he said, hanging up. “Well, he got us here, that’s what matters,” Dean remarked, pulling out the echonian handcuff from his pocket. Crowley wasted no time in spotting them. “Echonian handcuffs? That’s your move?” “They held me.” Castiel said, trying again to call the band member that had led them here. “You’re not him!” Crowley answered back. Dean cut in, “Look, we have no sure bets here, ok? Anything we use is gonna be like popping BB’s.” “Oh great pep talk. Go team!” Crowley spit back sarcastically as Sam and Dean both shot looks of annoyance at the King of Hell. Sam had other goals in mind. “Guys, were here to do more than just take a shot at Lucifer” “We are?” Crowley asked. “Yes! We need to save the people inside too!” Sam answered. Castiel cut in, “I’ll take Lucifer, he’s my responsibility.” Sam and Dean both gave Castiel a look of horrified surprise. “What? No he’s all of our responsibility.” Sam stated firmly. “Well the only way you’ll clear that crowd without drawing fire is if he’s otherwise engaged,” Castiel explained. “Engaged in what, Cas? Killing you?” Dean argued angrily. “Cas, you’ll last like, three minutes, tops!” Sam added. “Then I buy you 3 minutes!” Castiel argued back. “Make that 4.” Sam, Dean and Castiel all looked at Crowley in surprised unison. “What? I…” Crowley began to answer before unexpectedly stopping mid-sentence to glance down the dimly lit alleyway.

Castiel also became alert, angel blade dropping quickly from his sleeve. Before Crowley could say another word, Castiel chimed in “I feel that too.” The sudden movement had both Winchesters pulling out their own weapons. “Feel what?” Sam asked nervously, “Cas? What’s going on?” It started out as a slightly noticeable crackle of electricity in the air, like a calm before an oncoming storm. It continued to build until even Sam and Dean became visibly uncomfortable. The nearby street lamp suddenly began to flicker and audibly hum with the increasing static in the air. All four of them were now frantically looking around, weapons ready and bracing themselves for whatever was about to join them. A quick, confused glance between Castiel and Crowley did not go unnoticed by Dean. “Is it Lucifer? Is he out here?” he asked. Not satisfied with the continued silence, Dean was growing impatient. “CAS?!” he said in his warning tone of voice. Castiel glanced back at Sam and Dean. “No, not Lucifer, but definitely something is coming. Something powerful. Stronger.” “Something even I haven’t felt before,” Crowley added, clearly not liking this element of suspense.

As the seconds ticked by, the street lamp continued to flicker and hum, growing brighter until it shattered with a _pop_ in a rain of sparks and glass. They heard the car before they saw it. A roaring engine growing louder followed by squealing tires as a sleek, jet black 1969 Camaro came sliding around the corner in an expertly maneuvered drift down the alleyway now flooded with light from the car. _What could you say, you like a dramatic entrance._ All 4 shielded their eyes from the sudden bright light as you skid to a halt, shut the car off, and got out, leaning against it with a sly smile on your face. “Hello boys.” Dead silence of shocked faces as they stared at you open mouthed for a moment, before Crowley came to his senses first, “I do believe that is my line.” You raised your eyebrows slightly, smile never leaving your face. _Plucky, this one_. You were slightly intrigued, but you came here to do a job. _Maybe later._ Castiel was the next to speak up. “Who are you?” he demanded. Pushing yourself away from the car, you stepped towards the boys, gravel crunching under your boots, and into the dull glow coming from the small porch light on the side of the club’s concrete wall. Angel, demon and humans alike all took a simultaneous step back, weapons poised. _So skittish,_ you mused to yourself. “Woah, fellas, easy. I’m here to help,” you said, raising your hands in surrender and taking a few more steps towards them. “Who are you?!” Dean repeated more forcefully.

“Over time, I have been called by many names,” you responded, still taking slow, deliberate steps towards them. “Anath, Athena, Sekhmet, Hel, Ixchel, just to name a few.” “Wait, those are all different warrior goddesses from different cultures. Canaanite, Greek, Egyptian, Norse and Mayan.” Sam answered questioningly. _Impressive_ , you thought to yourself, not missing the not-so-subtle eye roll, scoff and muttered “nerd…” from Dean. Crowley was now looking you up and down with a captivated expression, which was a stark contrast from the suspicious, squinty eyed head tilt you were currently getting from Castiel. “But they are myths, all of them. Products of religious mythology,” he said. But ultimately it was Crowley’s fascinated voice that cut through the angel’s confusion with an answer.

“She IS all of them.”

Crowley continued to stare, transfixed. “Anath, Athena, Sekhmet, Hel, Ixchel, they are all you. Aren’t they, darling?” “The one and only,” you replied to him with a nod and slight bow. “Wait, what?” Sam’s curiosity got the best of him as he began cautiously lowering his gun. “Warrior goddess?” Dean said in an almost mocking tone. You diverted your attention to the elder Winchester, staring him down with a glare that would bring even the bravest to their knees. Dean effectively shut his mouth at that point. Sam, however, piped up. “Let me get this straight, you are every mythological warrior goddess, just portrayed across different cultures in different periods of time? They are all, in fact, the same person: you?” “I’ve heard stories of brave women throughout history aiding in fighting both humanity’s and heaven’s wars. But I always thought they were just that; stories.” Castiel added. “They are stories, Castiel. Just… stories about me.”

You watched as the surprise spread through the group at the mention of the angel’s name. “You know our names?” Sam asked. “Of course I do. I know all about the misadventures of Sam and Dean and their little posse of heaven and hell. Makes for quite an epic of its own,” you replied. “Well, it would seem you have an unexpected advantage here. You know who we are, so tell me,” Crowley said, taking a few steps towards you, “what do you call yourself nowadays?” “Y/N” you answered. “And I’m here to help you with Lucifer.” Dean suddenly seemed to quickly regain his voice, stepping forward in line with Crowley. “Woah there, sweetheart, not for nothing, but the last person who said they’d help with Lucifer ended up,” *slaps Crowley on the back* “letting him right back out.” “Admittedly a mistake, one which, I assure you, I am here to rectify,” Crowley quickly added. You turned back to Dean, taking another step toward him, a growl in your voice. “I would check that attitude of yours there, _boy_.” The static electricity returned to the air as you felt your anger build. You did not come out of retirement to be mocked and called _sweetheart_ by the likes of Dean Winchester. “I could snap you in half like a twig with one hand and not even break a sweat.” _That shut him up._

Castiel spoke up again, “In a way, Dean is right though. We have one shot at this and we’re not sure if we can trust you.” You couldn't help but chuckle at that. “Angel, you think I’m taking no for an answer? I didn’t ask for permission to help you. You four made a hell of a mess, no pun intended! I’m here to clean it up so I can go back to retiring in peace.” “Well let’s say you do help us. Do you even have a plan? I mean, this is Lucifer were dealing with. He is immensely powerful.” Sam said. Another sly smile crept across your face. You looked Sam dead in the eye and replied with a wink, “Yes I do have a plan. Kick his ass!”


	2. Watch me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic request from Tumblr:  
> "I was wondering if I could get something about the reader being very powerful and being able to defeat Lucifer by herself while the guys watch shocked. Also, Lucifer being shocked by her appearance. Characters include Cas, Dean, Sam, Crowley and Lucifer. Maybe set in S12 E7 and before they go in to fight, the reader shows up and tells them she can handle this or something. Cas and Crowley have no clue who she is, thinking she was a myth or something!" 
> 
> As per the request, this takes place in S12xE7 "Rock Never Dies" upon the boys' arrival at the Meteor Club where Ladyheart is due to give the ultra secret show, which results in the battle with Lucifer using Vincent's vessel. As for the reader... well... Here's my take on that :) enjoy!

Another shocked silence before Crowley turned to stand next to you facing the other three. “I like her,” he said. “I say she stays.” “Kick his ass?” Castiel repeated skeptically. “Oh yeah sure, let’s just go kick Satan in the ass, sure, that should be easy,” Sam scoffed in disbelief, turning to Dean for backup. But, suffice to say, Dean was now officially – _and rightfully_ – afraid of you and just kind half mumbled something while shuffling in the gravel. Taking a few steps towards the younger Winchester, you began to size him up. He easily had a good foot or two of height on you, but if he truly knew how powerful you were, well, _he would tuck that tail between those lanky legs of his and scamper right off._ “Sam, you are familiar with the tales of various mystical warrior goddesses, yes?” you asked calmly. The look of instant regret currently on Sam’s face made you want to laugh. “Y-yes…” Sam managed to squeak out under your intimidating gaze. “Then you of all people should know how I have been worshipped for over 5,000 years, across many cultures for my cunning war strategies, legendary fierceness in battle and the ability to make men and enemies alike tremble at my feet. I am stronger and far more skilled than that pathetic child with Daddy issues that calls himself Lucifer.” Suffice to say, Sam now joined his brother in speechless silence.

Crowley seemed to be the only one at this point unafraid to speak to you. “We are not second guessing your skills, my dear. Please forgive Moose and Squirrel here for their poor manners. What they meant to ask was, what kind of plan did you have in mind and what can we do to help?” “If my knowledge is correct, all the mythical warrior goddesses had a weapon of some kind.” Castiel added. “Ah, yes,” you remembered, stepping back and pulling a cylindrical object with an intricate black and silver design from a pouch on your belt. Castiel, Crowley, Sam and Dean were closely watching you, looking quizzically at the object in your hand. With an all-knowing smile, you gave the object a slight twitch. A swift _crack_ cut through the air, startling the men before you, who were gazing in disbelief at the long, sharp sword you now held in your hand with the same black and silver design in the hilt. Letting out a few sharp breaths, Dean couldn’t help himself from saying “holy...”

“This weapon has been by my side for 5,000 years,” you said, admiring the beautiful blade. “It has the ability to subdue or kill any being, earthly, celestial or otherwise.” “And you plan on beating Lucifer with a sword?” Crowley asked carefully. You thought for a moment, “Hmmm. Well let’s see.” Another twitch and _crack_ and the blade in your hand was suddenly a bow with an arrow already knocked. “Nah…” you said softly. Another twitch, another _crack_ and a dagger appeared. _Definitely not._ _Crack, crack, crack,_ ax, war hammer, staff, _no no no._ “Oh, wait, I’ve got it. Gotta keep up with the times, right?” you said, before delivering one last twitch. With a final _crack_ , the object in your hand became a beautiful black and silver hand gun, with a long smooth barrel, not unlike the colt they once had. “That’s better,” you said, running your hand over the weapon. “And by the way, Dean, don’t even bother with those cheap echonian handcuffs I know you have in your pocket. They’re better suited for the bedroom, if you know what I mean,” you giggled, with a wink at Castiel. Dean rolled his eyes again and Crowley tried (and failed) to suppress a smirk.

A sudden cheering erupted from around the corner where the entrance of the Meteor Club was. “Sounds like they’re letting people in now.” Sam said. “We need to get them all out first before we do anything.” “Crowley and I had planned on getting into the back rooms and keeping Lucifer distracted while Sam and Dean evacuate the crowd,” Castiel explained to you. You nodded in agreement, _it was a good start._ “Alright,” you said, “I’ll go with Sam and Dean, we’ll get everyone out and I’ll take him down in a space where there won’t be any collateral.” “You really believe you can take down Lucifer on your own, just like that?” Dean asked. _This guy just doesn’t know when to quit._ “Tsk, oh honey,” you started, patting Dean on the back before walking off in the direction of the entrance, brandishing your gun, shouting over your shoulder,

“Watch me!”

A full 10 minutes later, people in the crowd were running panicked out the front doors of the club as Dean fired several warning shots into the air. _Not ideal, but effective,_ you thought to yourself as you backed against the side wall to avoid being trampled on by the crowd. “No!!” Lucifer yelled from the stage, bringing his hand forth and using his powers in an attempt to close the doors. Being the closest, you rammed yourself into one of the doors, pushing it open and holding it in place as the last few people ran screaming down the street. Once everyone was out, you stepped quickly inside, the door slamming hard behind you. The sudden silence of the club was deafening as Sam and Dean backed towards you, weapons poised. You locked eyes with the aging rock star turned devil on the stage. Lucifer froze when he saw you. “You!” he shouted. Pulling your gun from your belt, you cocked it loudly, opening your arms in challenge. “Me,” was all you needed to say.

“No. You can’t be here,” he continued. Jumping down off the stage, Lucifer took careful steps towards you. “Last time I saw you,” he said, “the Vikings called you Hel. They worshipped you as the ruler of hell. They gave MY kingdom YOUR name!” “Really, Lucifer? That’s what this is about? Stop being childish and leave this place. Leave these people alone.” “Or what,” he challenged back. Reaching out with both hands, he clenched them into a fists. On either side of you, Sam and Dean suddenly dropped and began writhing on the ground in pain. Before you could say anything, Castiel rushed onto the stage behind Lucifer, yelling “Hey, assbutt!” Lucifer let go of Sam and Dean to turn and face Castiel, who was armed with nothing but an angel blade. _Now is my chance_ , you thought quickly, raising the gun in your hand, you fired but Lucifer was quicker, dodging out of the way, leaving the bullet to harmlessly embed itself in the stage in a shower of wood splinters. _Damn it_. Turning back to face you, Lucifer swept his arm out in a movement that caused you, Sam and Dean to go flying into the wall.

Groaning, you began to pick yourself up off the floor, but before you could, you felt a pair of hands grab you roughly and toss you like a rag doll back out into the middle of the club. It was going to take much more than that for him to subdue you, so this time, you were prepared. When Lucifer grabbed you by the hair and wretched your head back, you swept up hard with your fist, driving it into Lucifer’s jaw, sending him sprawling backwards onto the floor. The look of shock on his face was _oh-so-satisfying._ You hauled yourself up to your feet and immediately reached for your gun, pointing it in his face. Lucifer began to laugh, a deep, hard laugh as he wiped at the blood of his split lip. Spitting blood on the floor, he brought himself to his knees to face you. “Nice trick,” he said. “You’ve learned much since our last meeting.” Out of the corner of your eyes, you could see Sam, Dean and Castiel now joined by Crowley inching their way towards you. “Do you really think that gun will do anything to ME?” Lucifer continued. “I am an archangel! I am a KING!” “Maybe,” you said with a shrug, as your newfound friends joined your side to stare down the devil on his knees. “But you’re forgetting something.” “I’ll bite… what’s that?” Lucifer said, glaring and bringing is fingers up, ready to snap you all into a puff of blood and smoke.

“You forget,” you repeated, “that I’m a motherfucking queen.”

In an instant, you pulled the trigger, firing off a bullet that hit its mark square between Lucifer’s eyes. He immediately dropped to the floor with an unearthly shriek. “No!!!!” he screamed, writhing around until he suddenly fell still. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Crowley all stood over the body. “Is he dead?!” Sam said hopefully. Panting heavily and nursing several wounds, you managed to reply, “No, but his body is destroyed and wounds from my weapon ensure he cannot smoke out, he’s trapped in an unusable vessel.” “So it’s over?” Dean asked. “Just like that?” “Well, we still need to put him back in the cage,” you replied. “Ah, meaning, it’s time to give mother dearest a call then,” Crowley said, voice full of contempt. Sam fished his phone out of his pocket but you put your hand over it. “Or,” you interjected, “we could be done with this right here, right now.” You were tired, wounded and wanted to retreat back to your paradise. “Can you do that?” Crowley asked. “Yes, so long as I have the hair from someone who has been in the cage.” Everyone simultaneously looked at Sam, who, without question, reached up and yanked a few of his long locks from his head.

You worked the spell, summoning up every last strength of power within you. The room filled heavily with the static electricity, audibly rumbling in the air like a distant thunderstorm as you chanted the necessary words. To conclude the spell, you threw Sam’s hair into the bowl of burning spell ingredients in front of you. The flames flared up and in another shriek and puff of red smoke, Lucifer was driven out of Vincent’s body and into a black vortex that formed on the floor. Wind howling, you shielded your face as your hair whipped around. Then suddenly, all was quiet. The vortex had closed and Vincent’s dead, empty shell of a body was left sprawled on the floor. You looked around at the boys, all of which were giving around small relieved smiles and “Its done! Its over!” You felt as if a weight had been lifted now without Lucifer’s presence. You gave a satisfied sigh and picked yourself up, tucking your weapon back into your belt. Police sirens could be heard in the distance. “The audience must have called about the gun shots. We better get out of here.” Dean said. “Go ahead, Crowley and I will take care of the bodies,” Castiel offered. You gave the angel and the demon a nod of gratitude. With one last glance at Crowley, who was wearing a curiously smug smile, you allowed yourself to be guided out a back door by the Winchesters and out into the alleyway where your cars were still parked.

“You sure you don’t wanna stick around, Y/N?” Dean asked as they reached your Camaro. “You and that weapon of yours could come in handy.” Smiling, you shook your head as you fumbled with your keys. “Absolutely not. I’ve finally found some much needed peace. But if you boys manage to screw up again and let Lucifer back out,” you said with a warning tone, playfully punching Dean in the shoulder, “I suppose I wouldn’t say no to another show down.” Sam gave a light chuckle before reaching down to give you a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered in your ear. Not forgetting that he admittedly spent time in that cage, you could only speculate as to the horrors he’s endured at Lucifer’s hand. Releasing him, you gave his arm an understanding squeeze, before turning to the other brother. “You keep that attitude in check, you hear?” you said to him, giving him a hug as well. Dean chuckled, “No promises.” With one last wave, you got into your car and took off with a squeal of tires and a cloud of smoke. Only when you were out of ear shot did Dean turn to Sam and say “I don’t know if I am terrified or incredibly turned on by her.” Sam elbowed his big brother and rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get out of here.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were on your private jet headed back home. It was dark but you found yourself unable to sleep. To pass the time, you buried your nose in a book, some ancient tome, still untranslated, but you could read every ancient word of the dead language. A small reading lamp illuminated the current page you were reading on Babylonian rituals, when it suddenly flickered. Your eyes shot to the lamp, where you held your breath for a moment. You were about to turn back to your reading when it flickered again. It was immediately followed by the feeling that you were no longer alone in the aircraft’s small cabin. But this presence, there was something familiar about it. Realization caused a smirk to creep across your face and you knew exactly who it was before you even looked up from your book. There, sitting across from you sporting a wicked grin with a glass of whiskey in one hand, sat the King of Hell.

“Hello, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
